


The Break in December

by UniversesAdrien



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Dreams and Nightmares, Fever Dreams, M/M, Multi, Night Terrors, Sad Jisung, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversesAdrien/pseuds/UniversesAdrien
Summary: DISCLAIMER: THIS IS JUST A STORY, IF SOMETHING TRIGGERS YOU, DO NOT READ. IT IS NOT MEANT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY NOR IS IT MEANT TO HURT NCT OR ANY OTHER ARTISTS.It wasn’t long before Jisung broke down.ORThe Dreamies are giving Jisung a hard time, and without Mark or Hyuck there, Jisung feels hopeless.





	The Break in December

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this because I was sad and a little lonely. Also don’t kill me.
> 
> Enjoy!

_"One of the worst feelings in the world is having to doubt something you thought was unquestionable." -_ Unknown

When Jisung woke up that morning, he felt like a bag of bricks just fell on his shoulders. He whimpered in pain and slowly got up, massaging his neck softly. It was rare for him to feel like this, but he guesses the long days and short nights did this to him.

After a much-needed bath and a thirty-minute skincare routine, Jisung dragged himself to the kitchen in search of food. It's not like he didn't know how to cook, he just didn't want to. He also didn't trust himself to cook without someone in the kitchen with him.

"Morning, hyungs." He was greeted with dismissive waves and slight glares. Why did they look annoyed? And why the glares? Jisung was slightly stunned but shrugged nevertheless. He figured they were burned out, like him. He looked at the stove and expected food, only to see nothing left.

"Let's go shopping today, we still need to get stuff for the trip," Jaemin spoke up, lips still on his coffee cup. Jeno hummed in agreement while Renjun and Chenle listed off places they needed to go to for their vacation

Trip? What trip? Jisung wasn't informed about a trip, nor about them having time off.

"What trip are you talking about?" Jisung asked. Jaemin's head whipped to him and gave the youngest an irritated look. It startled Jisung so much that he spilled hot tea on his hand, causing a yelp and a sprint to the sink.

"Well if you weren't so spaced out, you would have known that we have time off this month. It is near Christmas after all, so the four of us decided to go somewhere. Renjun and Chenle are going to China to visit their families while Jeno and I head to Jeju Island." And with that, they paired off into their conversations. Jisung looked down at his burnt hand and swallowed thickly. He didn't want to cry in front of everyone.

He didn't want to feel like a burden.

"Mochi! Hey, it's good to hear your voice, but isn't it midnight over there? What are you doing up?" Jisung's hand was aching and he needed the burn cream fast. Although, no one was home and he knew only Donghyuck was responsible enough to know where it was aside from Renjun.

"I-I'm sorry for bothering you, but I just wanted to know where the burn cream is? I-I spilled the tea on my hand this morning and I tried putting butter on it and ice, but it still hurts. No one's home right now, so..."

"Honey, you're not bothering me, okay? It's in my room in the 127 dorms. The keys should be on the shelf next to the door. But what do you mean no one is home? It's so late! Tell them that they better get their asses over there or I'll throw my shoe at them when I get back!" Jisung giggled softly at his hyung's antics. He could even hear a loud shout coming from Taeyong, telling him to watch his language.

"They left this morning to go shopping but as soon as they got back, they got called in for a last-minute practice. The choreographer told me to not come and they seemed pretty annoyed with me today, so I just stayed home." Hyuck hummed in understanding and bid Jisung goodnight. Not before 8 other shouts came from the speaker, screaming 'I love you's' and 'We'll be home soon, Mochi!' Jisung simply sighed and smiled to himself.

"His comments may have been harsh but they were true. Jisung's been clumsy lately, especially this morning." Jeno's voice rang through the hall. Steps started to get louder and eventually, everyone was back. Jisung panicked and rushed to turn off his light, trying to pretend to sleep.

"Yeah, and he's forgetting a lot. This practice went through smoothly because he wasn't there to mess it all up,"

"Guys, shut up and go to sleep," Renjun complained. Jeno huffed, but let the topic go. They all went to their rooms and one by one, actually rested. Jisung was left to cry once again, and even though he didn't want to, tears streamed down his face without his permission. He hiccuped quietly and curled up into a ball, wincing and holding his hand close to his chest.

The night was filled with quiet sobbing and muffled curses.

"Jisung! Breakfast is ready, get up!" Jaemin yelled. It was only 05:30 in the morning and Jisung hadn't slept one bit.

"I-I'm coming!" Jisung looked at himself in the mirror and wow, did he look like shit. His eyes were red and puffy, cheeks dirtied by his salty tears and lips chapped from trying to be quiet. He shook his head. And washed his face, slapping himself and whispering that it was all in his head.

He slowly snuck into the kitchen to get food. From what he's heard yesterday, Jisung thought it would be best to be out of their line of sight.

"Come on, Junnie! Let's go to the new museum! Jisung would just be bored out of his mind if he went." Wait, but he was the one that suggested they'd go. Chenle dismissed him, saying he would be bored and told Jisung to find someone else, like Jaemin or one of the 127 or WayV hyungs once they came back to Korea.

"Chenle, I suggested it, but you said you'd be bored. If you wanted to go with Injunnie-hyung, you could have just told me..." Jisung muttered, holding his plate of food tightly.

"Yeah, who said you can speak so informally to me? And yeah, I didn't want to go with you because you're so slow and you'd take the fun out of it." Renjun looked away, feeling slightly guilty but didn't say anything. Jisung bit his lip in shame and looked down at his food, suddenly not wanting to eat anymore. The room went quiet and Jisung ended up closing himself off for the day again.   
  


"Jisung, can I come in? Look, I wanted to- Jisung?" Renjun wanted to go check on Jisung, despite protests coming from others, saying it's just him being pissy and blaming it on puberty. Of course, he ignored him and took some snacks to him. The poor boy hadn't left his room the past couple of days and it seemed like he was crying that one morning.

"Jisung, where are you?" Panic to rise for Renjun. He searched through the entire but found no one. Quickly, he looked in everyone else's rooms and even went as far as searching in everyone else's dorms, especially 127 and U's; Jisung loved playing on their consoles when it was gloomy.

"Why are you going around like someone stole your plushies?" Jaemin asked, yawning. He was currently spread out on the couch with Jeno hogging all the blankets.

"Because Jisung is missing, you complete dumbass! And if you guys weren't so damn awful to him, you would notice!"

"Wait, he's missing?" Chenle popped up from the kitchen.

"Yes! Now help me look for him or I swear I will tell Taeyong-hyung and Mark-hyung, and Kun-ge!" He screamed, pointing hard to Chenle. They all gulped and scrambled to their feet to find their baby chick

Now, where was Jisung?

"I-I don't know what to do anymore! T-They keep telling me how slow and boring I am, now forgetful I've been, a-and I don't know how to fix it! The other day I tried t-to hug Nana and he pushed me away! I-I just don't want to deal with this anymore, I feel so alone and so burdensome." Jisung sobbed into his hands. While everyone was watching a movie, he had snuck past them and wandered off to an empty park nearby. It was snowing, and usually, they'd make snowmen and get in trouble, but this time, they ignored him and stayed in.

He kept crying like that for a while, letting the snowfall on his shoulders. He sniffed and hiccuped, probably looking like a complete mess, but Jisung didn't care anymore. He just wanted them to stop being annoyed and mad at him. All he wanted was to be loved, to have his friends back because fuck, did he feel lonely as hell.

He wiped his tears away, still sniffing and covering his face with his mask and scarves. Jisung stood up and tried to give a big, fake smile! And yet, he crumbled once again and curled into a ball in the snow. He knew it wasn't the best place, but hey, what place was?

"Jisung? Jisung, where are you?!" Voices rang through the streets. Jisung sprung and ran away from the noise. He didn't think that they would come looking for him, and him getting in trouble was not on his list that day.

Jisung ran and ran, taking a long detour back to the dorms to avoid the four boys searching for him. He eventually got back and tripped on the way in, scraping his knee on the window seal. Now, his face was a mess, knee bloodied up, hands red, body trembling from the cold. And he felt, so _so_ tired of everything. Soon enough, his eyes started to close from exhaustion, fatigue taking over his senses to the point where he couldn't even move from the open window.

It took hours for them to finally find the baby chick. He laid there, window open and snow blowing right in, falling nicely on his head. Jaemin was the first one to find him, he'd felt like complete shit so to make himself feel even worse, he fled to Jisung's room, away from glares and yelling.

"Jisung! Guys! He's right here!" All three sprinted to where Jaemin was and looked in horror. Chenle ran to the window and closed it, causing Jisung to cough, but not respond any further. Jeno went to the bathroom and filled the tub with scorching hot water, making it bubbly like Jisung liked, while Renjun went to grab clothes and mountains of blankets.

Jaemin shook Jisung gently to wake him enough to help him. They both went to the bathroom and supported Jisung into the tub, bubbles gently pecking his cheeks. Jisung was still shivering in the water. They knew he would be like this, so they prepared the living room with blankets and the heat blasting through the dorm.

When Jisung woke up the next morning, he had never felt so warm in his _life._ He opened his eyes and was met with sleeping faces, specifically Jaemin, who's chest was currently pillowing his head. Jisung raised his head slightly to look around, seeing everyone tangled around him. Jisung was laying on Jaemin, Jeno next to Jaemin with his arms wrapped around both of them, Renjun on the other side of Jisung, and Chenle in a burrito next to Renjun. His head swarmed with curiosity, but also a headache.

"Babe? Are you finally awake? You slept for hours." A hand cradled his face, Jaemin looking at him fondly. Jisung sat up, thoughts and questions waking him up harshly.

"W-What- why- how did you guys even...?" He wheezed out with a scratchy voice. It was obvious he was sick but wasn't everyone mad at him? Why are they nice? Why was he laying on Nana's chest? And why was a Chenle in a burrito?

"Honey, you fainted at practice so we took you to the hospital. The doctor said you were sick so we got your medicine and slept in the living room. Don't you remember Taeyong-hyung scolding you?" Renjun yawned, flopping back down, but this time on his role of a boyfriend.

"But... so that was all... a... d-dream..." Jisung whispered to himself. He held his head in his hands and memories flooded slowly. He did remember the scolding and ambulance ride there. He also remembered Yuta-hyung having to drag him to the shower to 'wash all the germs away'. His words, not Jisung's.

"What was a dream?" Jaemin asked, sitting up next to Jisung.

"You know what, I'll tell you guys later. Let's sleep more, okay? I was comfy." Jaemin opened his mouth to speak but Jisung beat him to it by pushing him back down onto the blankets, everyone soon falling asleep.

When they woke up hours later, custody of their wonderful eldest, Taeil, Jisung told everyone about his dream. It was a nightmare, but the way it ended, felt differently. All 20 of them listened intently, Jaemin's hand holding Jisung's left while Jeno held his right.

As he finished, Jisung couldn't help but cry. He rarely cried, but knew that he needed to get it out. Everyone did nothing but comfort him and peck his cheeks sweetly.

So yeah, so what if it was a dream. It was still very real, and even though it terrified Jisung, he knew that he needed to stop beating himself up, stop worrying about what others thought. Because in the end, people still cared for him and loved him the way he was. Sometimes he'd make mistakes, but who didn't?

Taeyong told him that night, that it's thoughts like these that are troubling, but as soon as you realize that it's all in your head, you can learn how to move past it. And you don't always have to do it alone, because being alone sucks.

It really does.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @/universesadrien  
> Instagram: @/universesadrien  
> Wattpad: @/universesadrien
> 
> Cross-posted on Wattpad.
> 
> Hope you have a good day!


End file.
